User blog:Cogstock/Cogstock
Cogstock is a shy, unsocial, male, brown earth-pony from Manehatten. Cogstock is an engineer living in the outskirts of ponyville, when he was a filly he was abandond at an orphanage, though later during his life their, he was thrown out due to a violant assult on a caretaker, being forced to live on the street, he was avoided and commanly shunned upon until he moved to ponyville. His Cutie-Mark is three cog-wheels. Most pony's in Ponyville often act unusual around him due to Cogstock;s very strange nature of often talking to himself, trying to create something highly dangerous or because of his clumsyness, but Pinkie Pie loves to be around Cogstock and loves playing with him or talking to him. When Cogstock could afford to go to school, he befriended Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, Vinyl always called him C-Stock and tought him about WUBS, so Cogstock partnerred WUBS with rap music, although this was just a stage in his life, he still often dosn't mind listening to WUBS or helping Vinyl Scratch write music. Personality In the story 'Woops...', Cogstock is a very shy, anxious pony. But in such story's as 'The Doctor's Adventure written by askdoctoranddiscordwhoovespost' he wasn't as shy, but Cogstock is actually a very shy and anxious pony. Cogstock is clumsy and has a few problems with himself such as part insanity, he would normally not feel very comfortable around Pinkie Pie, due to his love for her. When things would become too intense, Cogstock would not feel comforable and he would sometimes colapes or go into shock. He can be misleading in what he says and misunderstood. Cogstock is a very kind pony and would not even think to try and upset anypony for the ways pony's treat him. He dislikes talking about family or parents due to his memory's of past times. Relationships Twilight Sparkle: Cogstock is good friends with Twilight Sparkle and would normally visit her libary to get books so he can study. When Cogstock first moved to ponyville, one of the first pony's he met was Twilgiht Sparkle, Twilight showed him around ponyville and helped him to become more socialable. When Twilight introduced him to Pinkie Pie, Twilight suddenly knew that Cogstock had a crush on Pinkie, which cause Twilight to blush whenever she see's Cogstock and Pinkie together. Rainbow Dash: '''Cogstock is friends with Rainbow Dash, but not the closest of friends. Rainbow Dash would normally prank Cogstock or try and set him up with Pinkie, Rainbow Dash would be playful and acting silly around Cogstock, but they are still friends. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Pinkie Pie isCogstock's best friend, aswell as love-interest, he would be spending most of his time with her, although Cogstock is very shy around her, he still manages to talk to her. Cogstock see's Pinkie as beautiful and the nicest pony he has ever met, although Cogstock would be always trying to get the courage to ask Pinkie would she like to go ona date, he rarely does due to his shyness. '''Rarity: '''Cogstock would normally act shy around Rarity, he dosn't like Rarity's constant need for gossip, but Cogstock is still good friends with Rarity. '''Applejack: '''Cogstock is good friends with Applejack and would sometimes try and help on her farm, although Cogstocks diet makes him thin due to his life of living on the streets, he dosn't have much strenght to buck apples, so he would normally do things such as fix waterpipes,ect. Cogstock and Applejack are good friends. '''Fluttershy: Cogstock is very good friends with Fluttershy, they both have allot in common, Fluttershy would try and help Cogstock get over his fears of wildlife and help him to be more animal friendly,Cogstock would help Fluttershy to be more assertive, Fluttershy thinks that it is nice that Cogstock is in love with Pinkie Pie, and would try to help him out when Cogstock would be in deep emotion. See also *http://cogstock.tumblr.com/ *http://cogstock.deviantart.com/ Category:Blog posts